As a vehicle control device configured as described above, PTL 1 discloses a configuration in which the opening/closing timing of an intake valve is set by setting the rotation phase of a valve opening/closing timing control mechanism that is provided on the same axis as the intake camshaft of the internal combustion engine.
In PTL 1, when the vehicle has been stopped by pressing the brake pedal, start-stop control is performed for stopping the internal combustion engine after the relative rotation phase of the valve opening/closing timing control mechanism has been locked at the maximum retard lock phase. Also, in the case where the engine has been stopped due to an ignition switch operation, normal stop control is performed for stopping the engine after shifting the relative rotation phase of the valve opening/closing timing control mechanism from the maximum retard phase to a first intermediate lock phase and locking it there.